


Satin and Felt

by Onus_Probandi



Series: YoRHa academy AU [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderbends, YoRHa academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: Nines tries to be kinky, Toobie wonders where she gets it from.





	Satin and Felt

Satin and Felt

(Fic for tofu)

* * *

 

To call herself courageous might be taking it a bit too far, but what else could one call a burst of complete stupidity aside from a burst of complete stupidity? Maybe it's too much, she muses as she adjusts the headband, her mirror counterpart doing the same. Maybe it's too soon to dive right into stuff like this, but then again when is there ever a _good time_ to admit that you're a hardcore cosplayer to your straight and narrow?

She inhaled sharply, slapping her cheeks once and fiddling with the shirt adorning her slim frame, careful to cover her nipples with the white material before stepping out of the bathroom.

He's sprawled out in the bed, one hand propped up behind his head and the other angling his phone with his face. His chest is bare and smooth, thick cords of muscle stretched taut over soft, pale skin. She inhaled, letting out a soft breath and catching his attention. He sets down his phone, eyes widening a millimeter and cheeks going a soft pink.

Fueled by that stupidity, she strikes a pose, two fingers spread on each hand and each hand against the sides of her face. She winked, a dumb smile on her lips. “Tada~, happy birthday, Toobie.”

She's dressed in his shirt, the buttons undone and barely covering her nipples. Her slim hips are covered by low riding black panties, black stockings adoring her legs. She's tied a ribbon into her hair, the bright red catching his eye as it travels up her body.

But what his eyes land on are the ears, feline in nature, perky as they sit on her head.

He stares, mouth slightly ajar, searching for a response that didn't make the sound of incoherent moaning.

She holds her pose for a second, worry setting in that maybe he wasn't into the whole ear thing. Her eyes fell a bit, then darted back up, her cheeks a deep red. 2B shifted in embarrassment, crossing his legs to hide his arousal. He coughed, “th-thank you…”

9S finally dropped her hands, clasping them behind her back, rocking on her heels as she looked for her own sentences.

“You, uh,” 2B cleared his throat. “Do you want to…”

“Ye-yeah!” What had happened to that false confidence that had allowed her to do this? She supposed that counterfeit knockoffs were just born to break, made of plastic and paper.

Muscles locked together, she made her way over to the bed, climbing onto the mattress and smiling weakly at him. Even since their first date and first time together, she still burned with the awkward fire in her cheeks and blood. He was a beautiful person, honest and sweet and sincere, and it made her heart hurt. She was the kind of person who dallied in the lost and loneliness for most of her teenage years, alone. And for good reason, at least she thought.

He leans over, kissing her cheek and caressing her face. Her lips curled into a genuine smile, softly laughing at his touch and clinging to him. 2B kissed her neck, tongue darting out to lap at her flesh. His hands played with her shoulders, massaging them and releasing the tension buried in them.

9S’ face burned red, biting down on her lip before she released a soft, “nya…” from between them.

2B pulled back, his saliva clinging to her skin. “Wh...what?”

“Uh...you know...nya?” She repeats meekly, bending her wrist and forming her hand into a paw.

“Why are you…?”

“Because it's what I'm supposed to do! That's what the magazine article said anyways…”

“What kind of magazine is that?” He shook his head. “You know what, nevermind.”

“I mean, I can stop... I'll take the ears off.”

“No, no. Keep them on. It was just... different.” He knows it's hard for her to do this, to see her body exposed where others could see and judge her, frowning at her slim figure, her frame built like a child.

He runs his hand down her side, shivers trailing down her skin. His fingers brushed her thighs, hand dipping between her legs and gently parting them.

Fingers pressed against her flesh, gently teasing the area through her panties. She made a sound in her throat, rubbing her hips against his palm, desperate for touch. His lips moved to hers, pressing a soft kiss to them while dragging his fingers along her vagina, teasing her clit with a gentle flick of his fingers, drawing back before she could react with a shaking, “N-nya…”

Is this fucked up? Is he fucked up because he likes it so much? It probably is and he probably is, but there are certain things one needs to ignore and bask in the wrongness of a moment.

He pushes her underwear to the side, touching her wet folds with his fingertips before reaching up to his mouth, trailing his tongue along them and leaving a thick coat of his saliva clinging to his fingers.

Her breath is heavy in anticipation, toes curling as he leads her in a more comfortable pose where he can both please her until her body spasms and watch her face when it all unfolds. She grips at the sheets behind her, her body pulled taut.

Wet fingers thrust into her hot canal, two at a time to stretch her insides and push her harder to her limit. She shut her eyes, the feeling of his fingers working their way into her too much to take.

“2-2-2B, nya…”

He made a noise that sounded suspiciously like giving up, fingers curling inside of her to rub her walls. 2B’s lips kissed her mouth, tongue licking the salt from her thin lips before drawing back, his forehead pressed to hers.

Her hips rocked against his hand, thrusting his fingers deep into her body. She gave a harsh moan, eyes shut and lips softly parted. His free hand reached up, cupping her breast, fingers pinching and rolling the nipple between them.

She let out another mewl of pleasure, her hips grinding against him faster, seeking out release from the sexual torment.

He pulled his hand away, his fingers coming free of her deathly, vice grip between her legs.

“Nya?!” It comes out somewhere between a screech and a moan, displeased with his behavior. Her legs twitched, fluid warm as it ran down her thighs. “I...hate you...nya.” She tacked it onto the end of her sentence, as if she had forgotten it.

“You make such cute faces,” he hummed, angling her onto the bed in such a way that left her flat on her back, legs and arms dangling off of the edge of the mattress. The red bow fell across her eye, strands of hair billowing out behind her and onto the sheets.

2B would be the first to admit that he was a voyeur, getting hard and off on the sight of his partner and their face. Every sound she made, every movement made his body ache with anxiety, needing to touch, to thrust and push.

His fingers trailed down her stomach, looping around her belly button, tugging his shirt off of her frame, letting it fall where it would. His teeth grazed her skin, working her while his hands, spreading her legs and bending her knees, sitting up to set between them. He squeezed her thighs in his hands, rubbing himself against her entrance. His shorts were too _fucking tight_ and he just needed a little release…

Lazily, her fingers brushed his erection, teasing the head of his penis, his hips rolling to chase the feeling before her hands were dangling once again.

 _Little shit_...he grumbles to himself, freeing one hand to pull down his shorts, finally allowing his erection some air. He ran the length of her sex, both parties sighing in pleasure.

He pushed against her entrance, slowly, gently breaching her and immersing himself in her wet insides, her chest heaving rapidly as she bit her fingers to hold her breathy moans back. 2B kissed her face, feeling her sigh in relief as her body relaxed, legs curled against the side of the mattress. Her arms wrapped around his neck, a deep blush on her cheeks.

2B pressed his hands against the mattress, bending his neck to follow her grip. His hips rolled slowly, gently pulling his cock out of her death grip before slamming back in, groaning at the searing hot flesh surrounding his shaft. His eyes roamed her face, watching her expressions shift through the various spectrums of sexual pleasure.  

“Uuu…nya! 2-2-2B, nya!” She shuddered. Her hips followed his, thrusting when he pulled, pushing against him. “N...nghhhh...nya!”

 _Holy shit,_ he loved it. He loved it, he loved her, he wanted this everyday. Euphoria rushed through his veins, thudding in his ears as his pace increased in speed and passion. He sat up, licking two of his fingers until they collected a sheen on saliva. 2B reached between their rocking hips and glancing the flesh of her vagina before finding her stiff clit. He rubbed her clit with his fingers, drawing a sharp moan from her.

“Nya! Tooooooobs...nooo…nyaaa!” She drags her syllables, committed to the part and he has to admit it that it's commendable.

His hand glides against the nub, pushing against it in time with the motions of their hips. She makes a loud noise that sounds awfully close to a cat being strangled, her body going stiff and head falling back. Her arms squeezed against his neck as she cums, eyes shut and breath hard and hot against his ear.

Her body crushes him, and a few irregular thrusts of his hips send him over the edge after her, cum hot as it spurted from the head of his cock and into her.

His body goes soft, falling onto her and sighing in relief. Her chest thunders against his skin and he soothes her as he ghosts his fingers against her face.

“I...like the ears. And the bow.” He mutters in a low voice, stroking her cheek. She can't see his face and doesn't know how much blood has rushed from his penis to his face.

“R-really?” She seems excited, and he can see her cheeks flush with excitement. “Because, in the magazine, they had this tail that...goes...in your...butt.”

He can't help but imagine that scenario but he shakes it away as hazy clouds of sleep begin to form.  

“That's it, I'm kinkshaming,” he said, pulling her into his arms and rolling over as she squealed in embarrassment.

* * *

 

A2 cocked his head in confusion as sudden darkness overtook his screen and he rapped against the phone with his knuckles.

He's about to say something to his brother when he hears, “...happy birthday, Toobie…”

_ That stupid ass nickname... _ 9S? 2B said he was spending the morning alone, lying shit.

“...nya…” the sound quality is shit, but the camera is in such a way that he can get a good idea of what's happening.

So he's screwing a Scanner, huh? A2 supposes that he can see the appeal, though he's always imagined his brother's type as thicker, thinking back to his own confused status in his relationship with 4S.

Namely the fact that she was avoiding him ever since  _ Toobie  _ had unapologetically walked in on them babydancing on the bed.

A2 watches for a second as his little brother gets flustered by the most basic of kinks. He almost feels bad for him, he's so sexually repressed that if A2 wasn't still pissed about 2B “accidentally” snarfing down the last bag of honey barbeque chips that were totally A2’s, he would feel bad.

He ponders his options for revenge for a moment and picks just the right one that is sure to shake his brother to his very core.

A2 sits on it for hours, keeping his lips sealed throughout  _ Toobie’s  _ birthday dinner except to make polite conversation with relatives. Shockingly, his Scanner is absent, probably still washing the scent of sex from her skin. 

Or maybe she's nervous to meet the rest of the family. That's fair.

It's not until everyone is wasted to a considerable degree, mostly to the point where they won't stop him as he gets up and makes a slurred speech that's as privately devastating in it's subtlety as it is in brevity.

“Toobs, you're my little brother. My family. And we stick together. No matter how many times you eat my chips after I tell you not to.” He takes a swig of his drink and 2B’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

A2 leans over and nearly whispers, “nya.”

His brother falls apart in real time and his revenge is complete.

 


End file.
